Glasses
by ketchupblood
Summary: Fuji takes Tezuka's glasses after practice one day, sure that Tezuka would never know. [Tezuka x Fuji] [again for Vierblith]


**The Challenge: **Fuji finds Tezuka's megane/eyeglasses in the lockers while Tezuka is taking a shower. Fuji wears the glasses and the door clicks open. Tezuka stares. Fill it in. you don't have to start this way… I wanted to write a fic, seeing how Tezuka and an open-eyed Fuji resemble each other. Yeah. Look closely, they do look alike!!!

**The Response (A/N):** Well, I kind of messed up because I... got carried away by the first part of the challenge. ;; I fail at humor. As usual, at least I tried.

* * *

Fuji supposed that he shouldn't have been looking in Tezuka's locker to begin with, there being no (plausible) reason for the intrusion. Though, really, Fuji Syuusuke never needed a reason to do anything he did. 

For all that he went through quite a lot of trouble to find the combination—learning how to find lock combinations from the clicks, for one—there was little in said locker. Tezuka had a spare tennis uniform and a spare school uniform as well as a slim folder which Fuji found to contain practice schedules. Which he suppose he could have (and would have) altered for effect, but Tezuka had just given Ryuuzaki-sensei the practice schedules for the next three months, which made altering them rather useless. As he was about to close the locker, he spotted something particularly shiny and interesting on the bottom.

_Tezuka's glasses._

After taking a moment to decide, Fuji puts them on his own face.

And is promptly blind. His teammates? They were flesh-colored blobs. The lockers? One large spot of gray. The floor? Where was it? Up? Down? Dizzied, he tried to sit down on the bench only to find that the bench wasn't there and he was somehow on the floor, which was indeed down.

"Oh my, Tezuka's prescription is pretty bad." he announced to the team members still in the locker room, namely, the Regulars. Deciding that it was better for his health to leave Tezuka's glasses to Tezuka, Fuji took them off of his face.

"What's pretty bad?"

The Regulars turned as a collective body to look at their captain and, of course, Fuji turned with them. Smile firmly in place, he realized that he must not have heard Tezuka come in, what with falling over himself to land on the floor. Though, naturally, that was all Tezuka's fault. It had been because he was wearing Tezuka's glasses after all.

Though, Tezuka should be as blind without his glasses as Fuji was with his glasses. Fuji's smile widened. Oh, this was going to be interesting. He relished the opportunity to create a bit of confusion for his captain. Of course, this had nothing to do with how _hot_ Tezuka looked without the glasses obscuring his perfect, chocolatey eyes. It had nothing at all to do with that.

Of course not.

He waited for Tezuka to finish dressing, wondering all the while how Tezuka could move so _gracefully_ while so blind.

Then he wondered how long Tezuka could keep it up.

He was completely engrossed with watching Tezuka dressed, never having appreciated how difficult it must have been for the other boy. This had nothing to do with how hot Tezuka was in general. Just like the fact that Fuji was still holding Tezuka's glasses had nothing to do with how hot Tezuka looked without them.

Tezuka, having reached the point in his post-practice dressing ritual where he normally put his glasses on, realized that _they were not there_. Frowning, he checked the rest of his locker, wondering where they could be.

It was also at this point that he wondered why his locker was not locked. Why he locked his locker while he showered is unknown, but he did and it was not only not locked when he returned from said shower but also open.

Which gave him a fairly good idea exactly what happened to his glasses. "Whoever has my glasses, return them and twenty laps tomorrow morning."

Everyone looked at Fuji, but Tezuka didn't know that. Remember, he was pretty much blind. Fuji did _not_ get up and offer Tezuka his glasses. Instead, he tucked them into his pocket and stood up, offering Tezuka a hand. "No one was in your locker, Tezuka. Don't you have another pair?"

He vaguely remembered Tezuka telling him once that he always ordered two pairs, in case one got lost. He had thought it was silly, and he still did.

Tezuka, for his part, could not see Fuji's hand. "Fuji. If no one was in my locker, there would be no reason for my glasses to be anywhere but there."

"Saa... Maybe you misplaced them?" The day Tezuka Kunimitsu 'misplaced' his glasses was the day Fuji Syuusuke let Mizuka Hajime date Fuji Yuuta. In other words, it hadn't happened, was not happening, and was not very likely to happen in the near future. Or in the far future either, for that matter.

Tezuka didn't respond to that, knowing full well the impossibility of that statement. The rest of the Regulars found this a good time to silently leave the clubroom, rather than be called on to verify Fuji's statement. That would require either lying to Tezuka and facing several hundred laps for the next several hundred practices or angering Fuji and facing eternal torture. Neither seemed particularly enticing options.

Fuji smiled, not that he ever stopped smiling, and offered to help lead Tezuka home, knowing full well that Tezuka would refuse. Tezuka really was too prideful for his own good and Fuji had planned to follow (not stalk) him home and catch a few candid shots of his captain tripping or doing something equally strange when he was blind. Pity. He would loved to have walked Tezuka home.

Somehow, in his musings, Fuji hadn't heard Tezuka consent to his suggestion, so he sat and waited for Tezuka to leave first because he couldn't follow him unless Tezuka left first. Tezuka stood there and waited for Fuji to get up and leave because Fuji couldn't lead him home unless Fuji got up first.

They both realized the awkwardness of the situation. Finally, Tezuka asked, "Are we leaving now?"

"Ah! Did you say that you'd let me bring you back to your house?"

"..."

"Sorry! I must have misheard." Fuji jumped to his feet and grabbed Tezuka's hand—strictly to keep him from running into things, of course. Not because he had wanted to hold Tezuka's hand. "Let's go!"

The walk to Tezuka's house was quiet. Tezuka, never having been inclined to talk before, saw no reason to start chatting away at Fuji now. Fuji was, of course, concentrated on keeping Tezuka from running into the trees that they were several feet away from. Not focused on the way their skin met while they held hands.

When they reached the door to Tezuka's house, Fuji turned around. "We're here."

"Ah."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Tezuka." Fuji was about to turn back around and walk on to his own house, but his feet weren't moving in the right direction. They were taking a step towards Tezuka. Entirely of their own accord, not Fuji's, of course, his lips met Tezuka's in a brief kiss.

Then, entirely of Fuji's accord, he moved back. "Ah, sorry. I just wanted to see how you'd react."

And without seeing how Tezuka reacted because he was scared of what he would see, he did what he initially intended to and walked off—all the while fighting the urge to run—back to his own house.

Tezuka, once he was sure Fuji wouldn't turn back and look at him, put the glasses that he always kept in his bag onto his face, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.


End file.
